A Kitten's Tail
by MissCartoonGirl14
Summary: A kitten gets lost in the mists of the forest, as nightfall is approaching. She manages to find a little place to rest, turns out it happened to be the tourist trap, The Mystery Shack. She meets Dipper, Mabel and many more. However, there are hidden secrets surrounding her past that will slowly come in to action. Her adventures with the Mystery Twins are just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**A.N: Hello Gravity Falls fans, this is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction, as well as my first Fanfic altogether. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch and Disney does, although I wish to go to Comic Con next year to visit the panel. The only thing I own is my OC. **

**With that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter of A Kitten's Tail.**

* * *

This isn't where she wanted to be.

Lost, alone, betrayed.

The icy, bitter coldness of the night was affecting her sensitive fur, making her shiver slightly. Her paws pressed lightly onto the fallen leaves, crushing them a tiny bit as she walked. She grew tired of walking, every day it's the same goal:

Finding a place to _**stay**..._

For her, it wasn't the easiest of tasks to concur... despite many tries to succeed, she failed... miserably. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Her own personal goal just wasn't coming together. However, she continued to pursue to reach her own personal target as she continued to press on though the misty blackness.

* * *

Sometime later, her paws started to shake uncontrollably, as she quickly felt the urge to rest.

'_Ugh..._ _Can't ... move... much... longer' _she thought as she kept walking, her eyes tracing for something noticeable. Suddenly, she tripped. On a grey, staggered, distorted piece of rock, sending her tumbling pass at least dozens of trees. That is... until she rolled into a log, filled with broken pieces of wood.

At that very moment, she started to cry in serious pain and agony, hoping someone; something would notice her desperate cries for help. No one heard her. As if all her cries blew away in the blustering winds, carrying her cries with it. She slowly crawled out of the log with splinters all over her.

'_This is going to take a while...'_

* * *

~ Many splinters later ~

'_That's better, I'll say'. _She took a look at herself to check if there's any more splinters or anything else she might have rolled over.

'_All splinter free; thank goodness I thought I was going to...' _Her thoughts were interrupted by her noticing a small patch of fabric sticking out of the ground. Curiously, she took a couple of small, miniature steps until she was at about a few inches away from the fabric.

She anxiously walked closer and closer, until she gathered up the courage to pick up the object with her mouth. Without thinking, she studied the strange fabric, with a focus look on her face. The fabric was light green, with a dark green star right on the front. Quickly and calmly, she took a small sniff at the object that was against her mouth, her nose inhaling the sweet scent of pine trees. Abruptly, her eyes dilated immediately. As she went into tracker mode, her tail stretched out slightly, pacing though the forest tying to find the source to the intoxicating smell.

This was the push she needed, something that will lead her ... at least somewhere.

* * *

After several hours of tracking the scent, it lead her to a small log cabin. She then stopped to look around, resuming her sniffing duties. She looked up at the sigh above her, cocking her head to the sigh as she read.

'_Mystery Shack...' _her head is now facing forward. She turned the corner, to see a window on the left side of the cabin. She can smell something sweet, like dough. She wanted to have a closer look, so she found a nearby box to climb on towards the open window.

As she looked in the window, her baby blue eyes widened as she saw a batch of freshly made cookies on the counter. Suddenly, her tummy started to rubble, thinking of how delicious those cookies looked. She looked around to check if nobody was there. Then, she took a sudden leap though the window, over the wooden table and onto the floor. She turned around to see the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the edge of the counter. Her mouth drooling with anticipation as she leaped towards the counter. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. She hit the counter with a crash, causing the cookies to fall right on top of her.

'_Well that was easy' _she thought as she took a bite of the sugary goodness that is in front of her.

* * *

The now bloated kitten was full to the brim, lying on her back with satisfaction. However, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of tiny footsteps, getting closer. One thing was on her mind at this moment: _**HIDE!**_

She ran around the room, anxiously looking for a place to hide. Despite the little time she had, she quickly hid under the table, hoping that the footsteps were just her mind playing tricks on her. She waited. The footsteps belonged to a round, pop headed pig, who was looking for his faithful owners. He looked around. No sight of them. He was about to turn around when he saw a pink blob out of the corner of his eye. He then walked over to the pink blob that was under the table to find the little kitten that was there all along. The kitten froze as the pig sniffed her gently, as she tried to keep still.

"Waddles!" a voice called out from the distance. "Waddles, where are you?" the voice called again but closer this time. A girl with a blue sweeter with a dolphin on the front, smiled as she found her beloved pet.

"Waddles... *gasp* there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" She said enthusiastically as she scooped Waddles up from the floor and hugged him tightly. Waddles oinked with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Waddles?" She asked her pet pig with as much concern. She released him from her grasp to find Waddles walking over to the table. She followed Waddles to the table, she gasped as she looked under the table as she saw the pink bundle of fluff.

"*GASP!* Oh my gosh... Dipper, DIPPER come down here, Waddles has found something!"

'_Oh snap... This can't be good'_

* * *

**_So what do you think? Have any Questions or even ideas? Please review, if you got the time._**

**_I've got cookies! *pulls out a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies* Lots of them! :D_**

**_So, if you want a cookie and would like me to continue, Review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: Slowly Adapting

**A.N: Hey everybody, I made a new chapter for my story. I would like to thank you guys for reading my story, and to the people that reviewed so far. For that you all get a cookie *gives out cookies* There you go, hope you enjoy them.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, been very busy.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

'What am I going to do now' the little kitten thought as she examined the situation the she is now currently in. She was in a state of panic. She couldn't think of what to do especially in a situation like this one. There are only three options:

1: Escape through the window that she came through and dash out of there, out of sight.

2: She could run and hide again (which would have been pointless for her)

Or

3: Face the consequences.

All of these choices would have lead to different conclusions, but she had to choose one.

However, when she thought up a suitable conclusion, the girl scooped the little kitten from under the table and started walking away from the kitchen.

* * *

The next thing the tiny kitten knew was that she's now in another room of the shack, sitting on something soft.

Looks like an arm chair to her perspective. She looked around the room, getting more anxious as she began to scratch the chair in fear.

"Don't be scared" the girl said, trying to comfort the poor frightened kitten. "We not going to hurt you aren't we Waddles?" the girl asked her trustful companion. Waddles oinked in response with a smile on his face.

The kitten stopped scratching the arm chair, looking at them with questionable look on her face.

"We promise" she said, with Waddles oinking yet again.

"DIPPER, you got to come down here!" Mabel yelled to her brother. At that precise moment, he walked down the stairs and came into the room, wondering why she called him down.

"What is it Mabel?" Dipper asked, questioning his sister's sudden outburst.

Suddenly, the kitten peered over the arm chair.

"Mabel...where did you find her?" Dipper asked

"Waddles found her under the table in the kitchen Dippy, don't you think she's the most adorable kitten you ever seen!"

"Mabel, don't you think we see if this kitten has an owner first" Dipper asked his sister.

"But Dipper, Gruncle Stan will kill us if we went out too late!" Mabel shouted waving her arms frantically. "Can we keep her for just one night?"

"I'm not sure about this Mabel" Dipper said, still concerned about the issue.

"Please Dipper pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssse!" Mabel pleaded adding her puppy eyes for extra effect.

Dipper sighed. "Fine... but only for one night then we will start looking for owners in the morning, OK?"

Mabel then gave Dipper such a big hug that the poor boy nearly choked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mabel said happily as she kept her arms tightly around her brother.

"That's OK...you can get off me now." Dipper choked.

"Oops... sorry" Mabel said apologetically as she let go of him. She turned to the pink kitten who was still sitting on the arm chair, smiling back at the girl.

"Hmm, what should we call you?" Mabel asked as she starting thinking of the possible names for her.

After various names getting the decline, Mabel finally decided.

"How about... Sprinkles?" Mabel grinned.

Sprinkles smiled at her new found name, so much in fact that she jumped off the arm chair and began nuzzling Dipper, Mabel and even Waddles on the cheeks, expressing her gratitude towards them.

"Aw, your welcome Sprinkles". Mabel said cheerfully.

"Kids, time to go to bed" a deep, gruff voice called out towards them.

"Oh shoot, Dipper we didn't tell Gruncle Stan" Mabel whispered starting to worry.

"Relax, Mabel we will tell him tomorrow" Dipper assured his twin. "Now let's go to bed".

"OK, come on Waddles and Sprinkles" Mabel said joyfully.

They all went up to the attic, into their comfy snugly beds, hoping they will have a great night's sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Review if you can. More cookies are waiting for you as you leave.**

**Also I've recently found out that Gravity Falls is coming back from hiatus! On February 15th. **

**I CAN'T WAIT! It's probably the reason why I have been watching the episodes again non-stop.**

**The next episode is entitled Boss Mabel. Hmm... Interesting.**

**Anyway, see you in the next chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a Home

**A.N: Hey guys, here's the third chapter of A Kitten's Tail. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Disney :C. At least I got my own character**

* * *

The sun was just rising over the Mystery Shack, indicating that it is morning. The 'S' on the Mystery Shack sign has fallen off the roof and a goat was just chewing on some grass. A peaceful morning indeed. In the attic, we see Dipper and Mabel just finishing making posters to put them around town to help them in their search for Sprinkles missing owner/s.

"And… were done." Dipper said with a smile. The posters were decorated with various amounts of bright, vibrant colours to make them more "attractive" for the public eye. All the posters have a picture of Sprinkles with Mabel's 'meow wow' sweater on (taken with Mabel's grey camera) and any essential information to help people contact them. Dipper was about to roll up the finished posters when Mabel stopped him.

"Wait, the posters are missing something!"

"Mabel, what can possibly be missing on them?"

"It needs more… **pizazz**!" Mabel suggested. She suddenly got an idea.

"I got it!" Mabel shouted. She skipped towards her side of their small, humble room. She then looked into her storage box and took out a rainbow rectangular shaped box with stars and hearts on the front.

Her emergency arts and crafts set. She began searching the tiny box for the finishing touches to their posters.

'Let's see…' Mabel thought as she went through the box of items. "Ah ha, BINGO!" she cried out, taking out a tube full of rainbow glitter. With that she squirted the glitter tube over the edges of the posters, making swirly patterns. When she finished, she looked at the masterpieces with a smile.

"There, the posters have been rainbow sparkled!" Mabel cheered, with jazz hands. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mabel, let's just go down stairs."

"Wait Dipper, we still haven't told Gruncle Stan" Mabel reminded Dipper.

"We can tell him when we get downstairs, now come on" Dipper said as he went out the door.

"Come on Waddles and Sprinkles, lets go" Mabel fondly said to them as they walked out the door.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" a somewhat stressed Great-uncle Stan shouted.

"We found her yesterday in the shack and we thought-"

"-Mabel thought" Dipper butted in.

"**I **thought that she needed somewhere to stay for a night or two instead of wandering around in the dark" Mabel said.

"Wait, wait, wait… so you tell me she doesn't have any owners" Gruncle Stan said, surprisingly shocked at this.

"We're going around town to see if she has one" Dipper said.

"With the power of advertising" Mabel sang out, holding up the posters they made earlier, showing them to Gruncle Stan. The twins, Waddles and Sprinkles started to make their way towards the door.

"So we are just going to be gone for a while so be better be going now" Dipper said

"Hold up, kids what about your-" Stan got cut off as the door slammed shut. "-shift…"

"Dipper, don't you think that was kinda rude, we didn't let him finish his sentence" Mabel said while petting Waddles.

"He probably was talking about money or something" Dipper said. "Now come on, let's go!" Dipper then started running off into the forest.

"Hey wait up!" Mabel called out to his brother, then started running herself trying to catch him up. Waddles and Sprinkles looked at each other, trailing along behind them.

* * *

When the twins got to the town, they decided to think up a strategy plan.

"OK Mabel, let's spilt up so we can dispute these posters and see if we can find her owner"

"But what if we don't, this little bundle of fluff won't have a home to go to"? Mabel panicked, clutching Sprinkles tightly.

"What are we going to do then?".

"Don't worry Mabel; we will cross that bridge if we can't find the owner." Dipper assured her.

"OK"

With that the twins spit up, Waddles with Mabel and Sprinkles with Dipper, to try and find Sprinkles missing owner/s.

* * *

A few hours later, they met back up in the Gravity Falls library. Waddles and Sprinkles stayed outside to avoid any trouble.

"So, any luck?" Dipper questioned his sister.

"Nope" Mabel answered, before asking "You?"

"Not a trace" Dipper replied. They both sighed.

"What are we going to do now Dipper?"

"We could take her home I suppose… that is until her owner shows up"

"YES, YES, YES!" Mabel shouted, overjoyed by the idea.

"SHUSH!" voices around the room told the excited girl.

"Sorry, I forgotten where I was"

Dipper facepalmed as she said that.

* * *

After they got back to the Mystery Shack, they decided to go and talk to Gruncle Stan about keeping the stray kitten. He was watching TV when the twins came up to him from behind the armchair.

"Gruncle Stan, we couldn't find the owners, so can we keep the kitten pleeeease?" Pleaded Mabel.

"Fine you can keep her, but I am not going to take any responsibility of what you do with her" Gruncle Stan said, still fixed on the TV Screen.

"That's weird, I thought he would say no or something along those lines" Dipper told Mabel.

"Who cares Dippingsauce, he said YES, we can keep her!" Mabel happily said.

"Did you hear that Sprinkles, you're living with us now" Mabel cheered hugging her tightly in her arms.

Sprinkles meowed with joy, she finally found people that would care for her, who wouldn't leave her in the dust like many of her previous owners have done, and she finally found what she always wanted.

A Loving, not so perfect family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not the best chapter I've done, but I tried and as long as you like it, I'm a happy bunny. Please Review.**

**Anyway****, I saw the promo for the new episode, two words... CANT WAIT.**

**And on a completely unrelated topic, Twilight Sparkle is becoming a pony princess! *Fan Squeal* (Been watching to much My Little Pony lately). **

**Well, I will see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cupid Kitten (Part 1)

**A.N: Hey my fellow Gravity Fallers! What's happening? I FINALLY UPDATED! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite and followed this story! You guys are so AWESOME! Cookies all round! **

**Writer's Block is a pain in the butt. Also the latest episodes of Gravity Falls put me off from writing anything, but hopefully I will get back into gear and write more chapters. So read and review, if you like.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Gravity Falls, things would have been different about the series… way different. Alex Hirsch and Disney own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Ah, Valentine's Day, the day to celebrate the feeling of love. The small, mysterious town of Gravity Falls were extremely busy during this time of year, just like any other holiday. The whole town was covered in red. Handmade paper heart decorations, of all shapes and sizes, covered the buildings of shops and houses to make the town more "attractive" for this particular holiday. People were buzzing around town to find a gift at the last minute, with the shop owners are working endlessly.

The Mystery Shack was no different. Even the sign was repainted light pink, with dark hearts for an extra "Lovey Dovey" touch.

Gruncle Stan let co-workers, Wendy and Soos to take the day off to spend time with their loved ones. For Wendy, she's spending time with her best friend/boyfriend Robbie, while Soos was at his little apartment, stuffing his face with the chocolate that he bought last week, watching TV.

Unfortunately, Dipper and Mabel were stuck in the Mystery Shack. Both of them were around the armchair in the Shack's living room. Dipper was reading Book 3 sitting on the armchair, while Mabel was dangling two toasted brown waffles that were leftover from the twins' breakfast, while hanging upside down on the edge of it. Waddles and Sprinkles mouths were drooling with anticipation, watching those steaming hot waffles go from left to right.

"Since you guys are so hungry, there you go" Mabel said. She then dropped the Waffles onto the floor; both pets immediately started eating them.

"Glad you like them" she said, smiling widely.

Just then, Gruncle Stan came in the room, dressed up in a black tuxedo with matching trousers and shoes.

"What's gotten you dressed up Gruncle Stan? Mabel asked.

"Yeah, what's with the getup?" Dipper commented.

"Well if you must know, I'm going on a date with Susan today" Stan said, straightening up his tie in front of a small sized mirror on the wall.

Without looking up from reading about Pegasus and Unicorns in his book, Dipper says "That waitress, from the diner?"

"Yep, that's the chick"

"No way" Mabel chimed in, happily. "I knew my tips helped you out"

"Gruncle Stan, didn't you say you wanted nothing to do with her?" Dipper butted in.

"What… when did I say that?"

"When you have just gotten her phone number and finding out she was crazy for cats" Dipper remarked.

"Oh yeah that…I overlooked that issue and decided to restart our relationship"

"Well, good luck with that" Dipper said, his eyes still focusing on his book. Stan just ignored his comment and decided to walk straight out the door.

"Good luck Gruncle!" Mabel shouted, as the door closed. She then sat up on the edge of the armchair. "I hope Gruncle Stan's date goes well."

"Knowing him, it probably will end _well_" Dipper sarcastically said while turning the next page. He then noticed the huge tear where the next page was supposed to be.

"That's strange... there's a missing page torn out" Dipper said.

"Let me see, bro bro?" Mabel said. Dipper gave the book to her. "Hmm, yep…definitely a tear"

'_Thank you Captain Obvious' _Dipper thought, rolling his eyes at her. Suddenly, an idea was planted in Mabel's head.

"Let's go investigate!" Mabel said, her eyes sparkling at the thought of it. "We can try and find the page in the woods, someone might have stolen it!"

"Mabel, how can someone possibly stolen one single page out of my book, when I had it the whole time?"

"Good point…but it's still worth trying to find it."

"Eeh… I don't feel up to it today." Dipper said, slouching in the armchair.

Mabel couldn't believe what she just heard.

"WHAT, come on Dipper, where's your sense of adventure gone?" Mabel said. "Were the mystery twins Dipper, we are meant to solve mysteries like this, especially if it's from the book full of wired conspiracies. It's not like were doing anything today."

It was true, its not like they were going to do anything, stuck in the Shack and all.

Dipper sighed. Ok then, let's go mystery solving!" Dipper said.

"YAY" Mabel cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

"Hold on, let me get a few things first, I'll be back in a minute"

"Ok bro bro" Mabel said to her brother, as he ran up the stairs. Mabel turned to her two pets, who were staring back at her, smiling.

"Guys, me and Dipper will be gone for a few hours, will you guys be OK on your own?" Mabel said to them. Sprinkles answered with a soft meow while Waddles oinked.

Dipper came back down the stairs with a backpack. "Are you ready Mabel?"

"Yep, I'll race you, first one to the woods is the alpha twin!"

"YOUR ON!"

The Mystery twins ran out the door, heading for the woods.

Now it was just the pig and the kitten, all alone in the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**A.N: What do you think? Review if you like. **

**What will Waddles and Sprinkles do when there away? **

**Will Dipper and Mabel find that missing page? **

**How is Stan's date with Lazy Susan going? **

**Will other characters pop up in this situation? **

**Will Soos ever get over his obsession with chocolate?**

**Will I stop asking questions? Probably.**

**Find out in the next chapter :) **


End file.
